Fragmentos
by okamichan19
Summary: Porque Sakura ha sido y es muchas cosas  mimada y llorona, terca y orgullosa, ambivalente y exasperante, incondicional y definitiva  pero sabe que hay algo que a pesar del tiempo no va ha cambiar. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Colección de One-shots
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (desgraciadamente) son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Buenas! Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí :D En esta entrada iré subiendo todos los oneshot que vaya escribiendo, pero no sé con que regularidad lo haré. Depende de los trabajos que me manden T_T cada vez que tenga tiempo subiré un nuevo capítulo :3 de momento os dejo con éste.

Espero que os guste! Enjoy it! :3

* * *

La rompe.

Cada vez que la toca la rompe.

Sus manos recorren su piel llenándola de llagas que la queman por dentro y la rompen cada vez más. Y Sakura sonríe y finge. Finge que todo está _bien (quizás lo está, quizás es así como debería ser)._ Finge que sus palabras no la hieren _(Débil, débil, débil… )_, y que para ella sus manos en su cuerpo y sus labios en los suyos _(y en el cuello, y en los pechos, y en las caderas y en realidad, por todo el cuerpo)_ no tienen la mayor im_portancia (es sólo sexo se recuerda por las noches cuando no puede parar de pensar en él)_.

Pero nunca se queja. Espera pacientemente hasta que él abre la veBuntana de su habitación _(al principio probó a cerrarla con llave pero a él no pareció importarle la indirecta)_ y se cuela dentro. Nunca habla y ella lo prefiere así porque si tuviera que decir algo acabaría rompiéndose de verdad. En miles y miles de fragmentos que estúpidamente seguirían perteneciéndole a él. Siempre a él. Porque él es todo y es nada, es vida _(cuando la mira de esa forma que la hace sentirse especial)_ y es _muerte (cuando se levanta a la mañana siguiente y sólo hay sábanas frías e ilusiones húmedas de una noche que solo parece haber existido en sus sueños)_.

Es ahí cuando se levanta y jura y perjura "_nunca más_". Entra en el aseo y se ducha mientras se frota insistentemente con la esponja. No porque le parezca asqueroso _(sólo morboso y absolutamente enfermizo)_, no, sino porque su olor todavía está en ella y eso hace algo dentro de ella duela. Mucho. Tanto que a veces le dan ganas de dar rienda suelta a toda su frustración e ir y hacer algo realmente violento _(como darle una patada en la cabeza a Sasuke para ponerle el cerebro en el sitio)_. Pero se recuerda que ella nunca se ha quejado de lo que él le hace _(al menos, no verbalmente)_ y que echarle eso en cara sería bastante estúpido _(como ella, que es estúpida y patética y deja que la utilicen mientras finge y sonríe sólo para que él siga mirándola a ella. Sólo a ella)._

Todos los días cuando se dirige hacia el puente dedica esos minutos a prepararse mentalmente para rechazarle. Se dice que Sasuke es un capullo que no hace más que herirla y que debería dejarlo. Pero cuando lo ve plantado esperándola junto a Naruto, su resolución cae como si nunca hubiera existido. Y es que solo hace falta mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta de que de los dos, él es el que más roto está.

Naruto chilla y la saluda con una sonrisa zorruna _(nunca se ha enterado de nada, o a lo mejor si que lo sabe pero prefiere ignorarlo)_, Sakura sonríe _(cuando lo que quiere hacer es gritar y llorar, no sabe si por ser tan débil y sucumbir ante él o por ser tan fuerte y aguantar su extraña y dolorosa forma de amar)_ y Sasuke nunca dice nada _(pero la mira como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando)_.

Entrenan y entrenan hasta que ya no pueden más, entre bromas y algún que otro golpe a Naruto por ser tan dobe. Ella mira a Sasuke y Sasuke la mira a ella y sabe que no podría dejarlo ni aunque lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas porque al fin y al cabo, ella es Sakura y lo ha amado desde que tiene uso de razón, y él es Sasuke y necesita ese amor o acabará perdiéndose entre recuerdos de ojos rojos y paredes llenas de sangre. Los dos lo saben, por eso continúan hiriéndose de esa forma.

Y de nuevo por la noche sus manos la tocan y la acarician _(sigue siendo morboso y enfermizo pero no puede evitar que le gustetanto. Por eso lo odia)_. Su lengua hace dibujos extraños en su piel y ella grita y gime mientras él susurra palabras que no son palabras, sino más bien gruñidos que salen desde el fondo de su impotencia. Sakura es preciosa y no puede evitar odiarse por lo que le está haciendo. Pero la necesita y él siempre ha sido un bastardo egoísta que se siente poderoso teniéndola a su merced, con el corazón y el cuerpo abierto para él. Sólo para él.

Sakura piensa que la jodida situación es asquerosamente lamentable pero cuando llega al clímax y todo se vuelve caliente y mojado (todo está demasiado lleno de Sasuke como para poder pensar) eso se le olvida y casi pueden tocar el cielo. Casi. Por unos minutos la ilusión dura hasta que la realidad cae en el silencio de la habitación con el ruido de sus pasos al levantarse de la cama y empezar a vestirse. Se va. Como todas las noches.

_Quédate. Quédate. Quédate aquí, conmigo, no me dejes sola. Quédate._

_Por favor._

No puede decirlo, por mucho que lo intenta no puede decirlo. Por miedo. Porque a lo mejor se lo pide y se va de todas formas. Y eso si que no podría soportarlo.

Oye el chirrido de la ventana al volver a abrirse. Va a irse. Y el silencio, la soledad y todas esas cosas malas que sólo parecen pasar en la oscuridad caen sobre ella. Se va a ir y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. O sí.

-Quédate.- la palabra se le escapa de los labios como un susurro trémulo y diminuto que suena como un ruego y cierra los ojos como esperando el golpe final. A lo mejor no la ha oído. Pero sí lo ha hecho y siente como sus pies se deslizan suavemente de nuevo hasta la cama. Sus brazos la rodean como una jaula (_no entiende porque algo como eso debería hacerla feliz, pero lo hace) _y le da un beso en la base del cuello. Con cariño. Casi… con amor.

Y sí, es posible que mañana Sasuke la vuelva a herir con alguno de sus comentarios y que ella todavía tenga que fingir sonrisas. Y seguramente seguirán rompiéndose, necesitándose e hiriéndose entre ellos. Así es la forma en la que funcionan y ahora no van a poder cambiarlo. Hasta que algún día puedan decir las palabras que se han guardado tan dentro de sí mismos.

Pero a la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura se despierta siente su aliento en el cuello y sus manos están firmemente entrelazadas. Cuando oye su voz ronca no puede evitar sonreír (_está vez de verdad)._

-Buenos días.

Parece que hoy si que van a serlos.

* * *

Como siempre una historia feliz, es una historia con reviews. Si os ha gustado (o no XD) dadle al botoncito!

Un besazo!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno y aquí está el nuevo OneShot =) Tengo que informar de que está inspirado en unamini- novela erótica de Charlene Teglia que se llama Hechizo de Amor, sólo espero que no odies por ello XD

Me gustaría agradecerles a Sakurass, Valtrax, setsuna17, Yuuko-dono y Emiita por sus reviews del capítulo anterior :D Muchas grácias ;)! Y espero que también os guste este OneShot si lo leeis (aunque no sea tan dramático como el anterior XD) Un besazo!

Enjoy it!

* * *

Tenía que dejar de verlo. Lo antes posible.

Sakura Haruno, médico interna del hospital de Tokyo, se mordió una uña mientras revisaba los historiales de su escritorio. Definitivamente no tenía suerte con los hombres. Y Sasuke era la prueba viviente de ello.

Por supuesto, no era que el ilustre empresario Sasuke Uchiha le desagradara. Más bien todo lo contrario, ya que cada vez que lo veía le daban ganas de saltar sobre su espléndido cuerpo de dios griego y comérselo entero. Una pena que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Tenía que admitirlo, al hombre no parecía interesarle su cuerpo. Cada vez que habían tenido una cita, Sasuke evitaba todo lo posible cualquier contacto entre sus pieles desnudas y no le había hecho todavía ninguna insinuación sexual sino que se comportaba de una forma correcta y distante.

Una verdadera pena, realmente.

Era evidente que no podía seguir viéndolo, pues seguir con esas citas platónicas era negarse a sus propios deseos y necesidades. Por supuesto, también estaba el hecho de que sus citas comenzaban a parecerle más una tortura que otra cosa (era como darle un dulce a un niño y no dejar que se lo comiera). El problema era que por mucho que su cabeza le gritara que le dijera que "NO", lo único que salía de su boca era un rotundo "SÍ" (sí, es una persona masoquista, ¿y qué?)

Suspiró y dejó los informes sobre la mesa. Sasuke pasaría a recogerla para ir a cenar dentro de media hora y esa noche ella iba a dejar las cosas claras. Estaba completamente decidida a no volver a verlo y punto.

* * *

Tenía que dejar de verla. Lo antes posible.

Porque sino lo hacía acabaría haciendo algo ilegal seguro (algo como violar a Sakura Haruno). Lo que posiblemente acabaría con su carrera estelar.

El problema era que cada vez que la veía se distraía con sus ojos verdes, su pelo rosa y ese andar gracioso y sensual que tenía, y enseguida se le olvidaba porque tenía que dejarla.

Se removió incomodo en el asiento del coche mientras esperaba a Sakura. El caro traje negro y gris que llevaba puesto se había arrugado un poco con el viaje y él mismo se había revuelto el pelo en un intento de aplacar los nervios. Tenía que dejarla. En el momento en el que apareciera por la puerta del hospital se levantaría y le diría que lo sentía mucho pero que no podía seguir viéndola. Después regresaría a su ordenada vida donde no corría ningún peligro de ser demandado o arrestado.

La puerta del hospital se abrió y Sakura salió por ella. Llevaba puesto uno de esos vestidos primaverales de color rosa pálido que le caía hasta la rodilla. Su mente se disparó como activada por un resorte y lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en sexo implícito y explícito con Sakura. Llevársela a un rincón oscuro para levantarle el vestido, bajarle las bragas y hacérselo contra una pared. O en el coche. O… cualquier sitio estaba bien.

¡_Para de pensar en eso, imbécil!_

Maldita sea, menos mal que aún le quedaba algo de sentido común y no se había permitido a sí mismo besarla o tocarla de ningún modo, porque si lo hacia estaba absolutamente perdido. Si saltaba sobre ella como un lobo hambriento lo más probable es que le partiera la cara de una bofetada y que después lo demandara por acoso sexual.

Abrió la puerta del coche y lo saludó con una cálida sonrisa mientras empezaba a hablar sobre no-se-qué del hospital. Sólo iban a cenar, así que a lo mejor no tenía que dejarla exactamente en esos momentos. Podía seguir observando las dulces curvas que llenaban su cuerpo, mientras imaginaba que le bajaba el vestido para poder ver sus pechos y…

Era un jodido perturbado sexual.

* * *

Sasuke le abrió la puerta del coche y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. El restaurante que había elegido se encontraba en el centro de Tokyo y estaba en la lista de los más caros y sofisticados de la ciudad. No se podía decir que a Sasuke le faltara la pasta. Y ella definitivamente estaba loca por dejar a un hombre que no sólo estaba forrado sino que también, físicamente era encarnación de todas las fantasías húmedas de cualquier mujer.

Entraron dentro y le pidieron al camarero la cena. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar la conversación pero si no lo hacía se acabaría arrepintiendo. El silencio se alargó unos segundo más.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- Había esbozado esa sonrisa torcida que la volvía loca.

Cogió la servilleta y la apretó entre las manos, tenía que ser suave no podía ir y simplemente decir "No quiero volver a verte nunca más". Eso no sería educado.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Vale, había sonado igual de grosero que en su cabeza, pero ella nunca se ha caracterizado por tener mucho tacto en éste tipo de situaciones. Ahora él la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido como si no estuviera seguro de haberla oído bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.

-Pues explícamelo.- Uh, uh… parecía bastante enfadado.

Resopló con frustración y empezó a enfardarse ella también. ¿Quería que se lo explicara? Bien, ella iba a explicárselo para que lo entendiera a la perfección.

-No quiero seguir con ésta relación platónica que tenemos, Sasuke. Estoy harta de perder el tiempo con un tío que no me besa por miedo a arrugarse el traje. Quiero un hombre de verdad. Quiero sentirme deseada. Y quiero… quiero follar. Quiero sexo salvaje y caliente con un hombre que me lo haga tan bien que ni siquiera pueda pensar en otra cosa mientras lo hace. Y es evidente que tú no eres ese hombre.- Las palabras le salieron entrecortadas por el enfado. Cogió la servilleta y la lanzó con violencia contra la mesa (para evitar tirársela en la cara) mientras se levantaba de la silla.- No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del restaurante oyendo algunos murmullos sorprendidos. Ni siquiera se volteó para observar el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras sobre Sasuke, pero si lo hubiera hecho habría visto la sonrisa maliciosa que curvaba su boca y que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Odiaba pasar consulta.

Sobre todo si tenía que soportar a niños tan maleducados como ese. Desde que había entrado en la pequeña habitación el pequeño demonio no había estado quieto ni un segundo. No había dejado que lo auscultara, se había retorcido como una anguila cuando había intentado tomarle la tensión y no había querido abrir la boca para que le revisara la garganta. Todo esto mientras la madre del demonio le reía las gracias a su hijo.

Menos mal que sólo le quedaba un paciente más y podría irse a casa. El día había sido demasiado agotador, sobre todo después de la desastrosa cita de la noche anterior.

Le recetó al criajo unas pastillas para el catarro y cogió la lista para mirar quien era el siguiente paciente.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh, dios mío. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Le pasaba algo?¿ O quizás había herido su orgullo masculino la noche anterior y ahora venía para vengarse?

¿Estaría avergonzado por la escena que montó durante la cita?

Oyó un carraspeo grave y levantó la vista para ver a Sasuke Uchiha dentro de su pequeña consulta. La habitación parecía demasiado pequeña para su imponente figura que se alzaba casi hasta el metro noventa. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la miraba con una extraña urgencia.

Madre mía, iba a pegarle. Seguro. Iba a utilizar la violencia contra ella en el mismo hospital. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él avanzó hasta quedarse en frente suya y se la tapó con la mano.

-Cállate.- Su voz tenía un tono ronco y dominante que no le había oído nunca. Resultaba bastante erótico.

Entonces le estiró el pelo hacia atrás y la besó mientras la sentaba sobre el escritorio. Las pocas neuronas que le quedaban en la cabeza se desconectaron y sólo pudo sentir el calor de su boca en la suya y el cuerpo duro y fuerte de él presionándose contra ella. Él se separó de su boca y no pudo evitar que un gemido frustrado se le escapara, hasta que sintió de nuevo sus labios sobre el cuello y los dientes mordiendo la suave y desprotegida piel de allí.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?.- Pudo sentir su sonrisa contra el hueso de la clavícula. Y en descenso.

-No debo estar haciéndolo muy bien sino lo entiendes.- Él estaba teniendo esa conversación con su escote lo que resultaba sorprendente en un hombre que durante más de tres meses no la había tocado de ninguna forma calificada como sexual.- ¿No eras tú la quería sexo salvaje y caliente?¿ No me digas que te ha entrado miedo, Sa-ku-ra?.- Su voz fue burlona y atrevida. Sus manos se dirigieron hasta el dobladillo del suéter y lo levantó para dejarla en sujetador. Menos mal que se había puesto el de color azul pastel con encaje y bragas a conjunto porque sino se habría pegado un tiro.

-¿A…aquí?

- A mí me parece un buen sitio.- Esta vez no había duda de la risa que teñía su voz. Quería hacerlo en el hospital, en el jodido hospital. Dentro de su consulta y sin cerrar la puerta con llave. Cualquiera podía entrar y pillarlos en pleno magreo como si fueran dos adolescentes cachondos.

- ¿Estas loco o…? ¡oooohhh! .- Su boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pezones mientras lo succionaba con fuerza. Le acarició, le besó y le lamió los pecho (e incluso le dio algún que otro mordisco) y sus débiles protestas murieron en el momento en el que su lengua trazó un sendero en descenso por su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada le había quitado los pantalones y las bragas y tenía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Joder, podría entrar cualquiera y verla y le daba absolutamente igual mientras el siguiera haciendo eso que hacía con la lengua. Llevó sus manos hacia su cabello y se lo acarició mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como le llegaba el orgasmo. Se contrajo con espasmos cortos e intensos y antes de acabar la penetró de una sola embestida. Sus manos le rodearon la espalda y la levantaron para acerarla a él y besarla con suavidad. Era increíble la urgencia desesperada con la que la penetraba y a la vez la infinita ternura de sus besos.

Ocultó la cara en el hueco de su hombro y succionó con fuerza para dejar una marca roja que posiblemente se vería a kilómetros de distancia. La cogió de la cintura y apretó cuando el orgasmo también lo invadió a él, se estremeció durante unos segundo y colapsó sobre ella.

Notaba la entrepierna mojada y todos sus músculos se habían vuelto de plastilina. Además su cerebro había sufrido daños posiblemente irreversibles. Si entendía bien lo que había pasado el frío y distante Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido en su consulta y la había follado (usualmente utilizaría palabras más educadas para describir la situación pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría otra) sobre su escritorio. En un hospital. Lleno de gente. Donde todos sus colegas la habrían oído gemir.

_Mierda._

Sasuke eligió ese momento para levantar la cabeza de su pecho y en el momento en el que vio su rostro rojo y consternado de ella su boca se curvó en una sonrisa altanera. Casi podía oír sus pensamientos de macho satisfecho consigo mismo y si su cuerpo recuperara la movilidad le partiría la cara. En lugar de eso le hizo un cariñoso gesto con el dedo del medio. Sasuke se rio entre dientes mientras se ponía la camisa y se abrochaba los pantalones con un gesto de dolor. Todavía estaba duro, el bulto del pene era perfectamente visible debajo de los finos pantalones y él la había pillado de pleno mientras lo miraba. Si creía que era imposible ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba se equivocaba.

-Te vienes conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Adónde?

- A mi casa, ¿dónde sino?.- La miró disfrutando de su ignorancia. Después se acercó a ella y la ayudó a vestirse. El roce de sus manos todavía le provocaba escalofríos.-¿ No quieres más de ese sexo salvaje que decías ayer?

-Pero… yo pensaba que no estabas interesado en mí en ese sentido.- Él la miró alzando una ceja con una expresión escéptica. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo eso. Aunque bien podía ser una impresión causada por el shock post-coito porque la verdad es que su rostro era igual de imperturbable que siempre.

-¿Vienes o no?.- Abrió la puerta de la consulta y la invitó a pasar.

Como se suele decir, "quien no arriesga, no gana" y ella al parecer tenía todas la papeletas ganadoras con Sasuke. Esta vez, estaba segura de que no iba a equivocarse con él.

* * *

Si tú también quieres tu propio Sasuke pervertido, dale al botoncito!


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Esta semana estoy un poco de bajón y me ha salido algo absolutamente trágico y dramático XD, que le vamos a hacer... :D

Me gustaría agradecer a toda la gente que me dejó un review en el anterior capítulo y también deciros que el Sasuke-pervertido ya me ha llegado pero de momento me lo quedo yo para disfrutarlo, jojojojojo XD

Pues eso, quiero daros las gracias a Emiita, saku_saku_uchiha, Aiko_Amitie, Patzy-chan, setsuna17, Anisita, neko-black-zet, Ikamari, kyo nakamura (me mató la imagen de Itachi con un moño rojo dentro de un armario XD XD si encuentro uno así te lo mando enseguida XD), Aki no kissu, Annamariia, Hatsune-san y asukasoad por haberos parado a dejarme vuestra opinión. Tengo algunas ideas para los próximos one-shots algunas tan pervertidas como las del anterior XD cuando tenga tiempo iré subiendo los caps :P

Espero que este os guste. Enjoy it! :D

* * *

Algo en esa imagen no encaja. No, no, no y no. Tiene que estar mal. Algo, lo que sea. Es como un sueño _–una pesadilla horrible, fatal, desagradable- _del que no puede despertarse. No puede ser. No puede ser porque hay fuego y dolor y destrucción y algo tiene que estar mal preciso. Las cosas no tendrían que ser así. NO.

Mira hacia los lados y busca entre un mar de gente muerta y de sangre _-no mira sus rostros. Por si ve a alguien que conoce-_. Busca entre lo que queda de Konoha. Y es que ahí hay algo que tiene que estar mal.

Quiere chillar y romperse, quiere culpar a alguien. A alguien que no tenga el pelo negro, la sonrisa fría y el corazón congelado. A alguien que no la mire como si no fuera más que una piedra en el camino. Un obstáculo inútil que tiene que ser eliminado. O a lo mejor es que se ha vuelto loca y todo son imaginaciones suyas, porque en sus ojos no puede leer nada _–y quizás eso es lo que más miedo da-_. Es ahí cuando todo parece romperse y caerse en mil pedazos dentro de ella _–porque fuera ya no hay nada que no este destrozado-. _

El odio la devora y la inunda entera. Y otras cosas. Otros sentimientos más suaves, más buenos y más típicos de alguien como ella que parecen estar marchitándose cada segundo que pasa. Otros sentimientos que ella había guardado y que en ese momento sólo sirven para provocarle un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el pecho. Quiere matarlo y quiere morirse. Y quiere llorar. Y quiere dejar de amarlo. Pero no hace nada de eso. Levanta los puños y se pone en guardia mientras piensa en promesas rotas y estúpidas _–traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, Sakura-chan-_, en encuentros en un puente y en aquel banco donde todo empezó a derrumbarse. Mientras la impotencia se la come por dentro y se burla de ella por haber sido tan idiota, haberse mentido a si misma durante tanto tiempo y haber creído que toda esa mierda podía realmente acabar bien _–los cuentos de hadas son para niños. O en su caso para idiotas románticas sin sentido común-. _

Desenvaina la espada y sigue mirándola sin verla realmente. Le da igual _–o eso quiere creer-_, y es que duele tanto que ya le da igual. Y por un momento sólo están ellos dos. Y es imperdonable, irónico, caótico, absurdo, lamentable y definitivamente incomprensible. Porque él va a matarla _–todavía es demasiado débil para estar a su altura. Ella todavía no ha perdido el corazón, todavía no es una kunoichi con todas sus consecuencias-_ y ella se va a morir amándolo. En el fondo él lo sabe, pero a él también le da igual _–o eso le gusta pensar-. _

Cae de rodillas y mancha el suelo con la sangre roja y espesa mientras él la mira _–ahora viéndola realmente-_ desde arriba. Como siempre él la mira desde arriba, como si nada hubiera cambiado desde hace tantos años, pero si que ha cambiado. Ella no aparta los ojos de él. La rabia, la furia y el odio se han disipado y lo único que queda es la compasión. Y el amor. Tanto amor que al final ha acabado ahogándose en él. Porque como siempre ella ama demasiado y nunca recibe nada a cambio y todo ese amor sólo sirve para asfixiarla.

En lugar de rematarla, Sasuke se agacha y se pone a su altura. Siente sus labios fríos y suaves sobre los suyos. _Si todo hubiera sido diferente yo también te habría amado_, le quiere decir. No lo entiende pero lo acepta, a pesar de lo mucho que le duele aceptarlo sabe que es verdad. Le acaricia el pelo y la nuca _-con cariño. La está matando-_ y se recrea en esos segundos que parecen eternos. Ojala pudiera durar para siempre, ojala todo hubiera sido diferente, ojala lo hubiera podido salvar.

Se levanta y la mira. Entonces se da la vuelta y ella no quiere ni pensar en lo que ha visto dentro de él. En lo que le ha dicho sin palabras. Porque lo sabe. La ha dejado viva pero la próxima vez _–y habrá una próxima vez. Tratándose de ellos siempre la hay-_ todo tendrá que acabar. Y sabe que él espera que sea ella la que tenga el valor de terminarlo.

Cuando todo se vuelve negro, lo único en lo que puede pensar Sakura es en que en esa imagen algo no encaja. Algo no está bien. Porque no es posible que, de nuevo, lo único que pueda ver de él sea su espalda mientras lo vuelve a perder. Mientras ella, de nuevo y como siempre, se muere de amor.

No quiere ni pensar en lo mucho que va a doler cuando se levante.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capitulo! Para empezar, quiero disculparme por el gran atraso que he tenido, pero la universidad me puede XD además tengo un montón de historias empezadas pero no hay manera de acabarlas. Por fin he conseguido acabar esta =) es un poco más larga que las anteriores pero aún así espero no os resulte aburrida y que la disfrutéis mucho, espero también que no haya OOC porque a veces los personajes se me van de las manos y acabo haciendo cosas estúpidas XD. Quiero agradecer a Setsuna 17, Emiita, asukasoad y Chiharu No Natsumi por sus reviews y a toda la gente que se molestó en leer el cap. anterior.

También me gustaría preguntar si alguien sabe como se envian correos por aquí, lo que quiero decir es que me encantaría agradecer los reviews de forma personal pero no hay manera de aclararme XD. Si alguien lo sabe estaría muy agradecida de que me lo dijera =)

Nos leemos pronto! Un besazo! Enjoy it =)

* * *

En realidad, la situación es de lo más estúpida.

Si, en serio.

A ver, no es que la espalda del infame Uchiha le parezca desagradable (de hecho la piel parece tan suave que las manos le cosquillean debido al deseo que tiene de acariciarlo) pero, y en estas situaciones siempre hay un pero, lo que mas le gustaría es darle una patada en el culo al capullo de Sasuke (que ya no es más Sasuke-kun, se recuerda) y largarse de allí a su casa. Por supuesto, no va a hacer eso (pero puede imaginarse que lo hace, lo que es sumamente satisfactorio) porque si lo hiciera su shishou acabaría cabreándose y a ella le tocaría pasar consulta durante un año entero. ¿Y qué es un examen médico rutinario comparado con una año de pasar consulta? Pues no sería ningún problema si no fuera porque el que debe pasar el examen es Sasuke y la que debe hacerlo es ella, Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura. Durante sus primeros años de vida (cuando tenía la cabeza llena de mariposas voladoras que le intoxicaron la mente hasta hacerla parecer deficiente mental) creía que esos dos nombres se compenetraban de una forma cósmica y absoluta tan cierta e irrefutable que nadie sería capaz de separarlos. Ahora, los dos nombres puestos en una misma oración hace que le entre tal mala ostia que es incapaz de no romper cualquier cosa que tenga entre las manos. Y sí, su lenguaje se ha deteriorado mucho con el pasar de los años, pero le da igual.

Cierra la puerta de un portazo y se dirige pisando fuerte hacia él. El cuarto es pequeño y poco acogedor, con las paredes pintadas de un blanco puro y frío y ese olor a antiséptico y sangre que ella aprendió a olvidar hace ya mucho tiempo. Se acerca a él (ignorando con todas sus fuerzas su pecho desnudo. Bueno, quizás lo mira un poquito. Pero sólo un poquito) y coge bruscamente la carpeta donde tiene apuntados todos sus datos. _Eres una profesional, Sakura _se recuerda _y los profesionales se comportan de forma impersonal y fría. _Inspira y expira para tranquilizarse y se mentaliza para empezar y acabar lo antes posible (no es que él la ponga nerviosa, ¿vale? Es que tiene otras cosas que hacer).

-Siente alguna dolencia tras la operación?

-No.

-Ha sufrido algunos de los efectos secundarios de la medicación? Vómitos? Mareos? Dolores agudos de cabeza?

-No.

-Inmovilidad en el brazo derecho? Imposibilidad para mover algunas articulaciones?

-No.

_Entonces porqué coño has pedido un examen médico, jodido bastardo hijo de... _está punto de chillárselo en la cara hasta que ve la sonrisa de suficiencia que curva sus labios. Se está riendo de ella el muy capullo._ Eres una profesional, Sakura. Una profesional impersonal y fría... impersonal y fría. NO pierdas los nervios._

-Si no le pasa nada porque solicita un examen médico? O es que le gusta hacer perder el tiempo a la gente?.- Su voz no suena todo lo fría que debería de ser sino algo tensa debido al enfado. Espera que él siga tomándole el pelo (desde que había vuelto a Konoha era algo a lo que se estaba aficionando mucho. Demasiado), pero en lugar de hacer eso, se pone muy serio y le dice:

-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí.- Y sí, se había imaginado porque quería verla desde el momento en el que Tsunade le había dicho que Sasuke quería hacerse un examen médico y que había exigido que fuera ella la que se lo hiciera. Pero es mucho más fácil ignorarlo todo y hacerse la loca como lleva haciendo desde hace una semana entera. Y eso es lo que va a hacer ahora.

-No tengo ni idea de porqué estás aquí. La gente normal suele venir para hacerse un chequeo pero es obvio que tú no eres muy normal.- Si lo molesta lo suficiente a lo mejor se le olvida lo que sea que quiera de ella y la deja en paz. Si, bueno, y dentro de poco Naruto dejará de comer ramen y se pondrá a dieta. Sasuke frunce el ceño y ve como los músculos de sus brazos y su pecho se tensan imperceptiblemente (mientras ella intenta no dejarse en evidencia babeando como una adolescente cachonda sobre él) pero no cae en su trampa.

-No sabía que fueras tan cobarde, Sa-ku-ra..- Dice su nombre arrastrando las sílabas y con esa cadencia suave en la voz que hace que le vengan imágenes a la cabeza que lleva toda la semana intentando olvidar.- Estoy empezando a cansarme de este juego.- Debería sonar como una advertencia pero las palabras la acarician como si fueran sus manos... o sus labios. De nuevo, en su mente aparecen imágenes de su boca moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, con su lengua trazando caminos imaginarios que... _Sakura! Estás loca o que? DESPIERTA! Es el memo de Sasuke Uchiha, ese que estuvo a punto de matarte a ti y a Naruto! _La voz de la razón resuena con fuerza en su cabeza lo que la devuelve directamente a la realidad. Mientras ella estaba pensando en cosas que nunca más volverían a ocurrir (mucho énfasis en la palabra NUNCA), Sasuke se ha levantado de la silla y la tiene cogida de los hombros. Sus ojos negros que la miran como si pudieran ver dentro de ella tienen un brillo extraño.

-Dime, te preocupas tanto de tus otros pacientes?- Sus labios han vuelto a crear esa curva llena de ironía y seguridad en sí mismo. Lo odia. Lo odia porque sabe que si él sigue sonriendo así es capaz de besarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello y cuando él la besa se le olvidan muchas cosas importantes. Se le olvidan todos sus desprecios, sus burlas y su comentarios hirientes. Se le olvida que ese imbécil traicionó a Konoha y traicionó a su equipo, a sus amigos y a ella. Se le olvida que estuvo a punto de matar a Naurto. Pero sobre todo, se le olvida que hace mucho tiempo que ella dejó de quererlo y que en realidad, no le importa lo que él haga con su vida. No, no le importa para nada.

-Se puede saber que estás insinuando?-Puede que haya cometido algún error, pero no va a dejar que por eso se burle de ella.

-Sólo me pregunto si te acuestas con todos tus pacientes o si es algo que reservas para mí.- No se puede decir que Sasuke haya sido nunca una persona con mucho tacto pero lo que acaba de dar a entender es sumamente ofensivo y la pone tan furiosa que algo en su cerebro algo hace click y se apaga (probablemente su sentido común) y antes de darse cuenta ha cogido la carpeta con sus datos (es decir, lo primero que tenía a mano. Ojalá hubiera sido una piedra.) y se la ha estampado en la cara. Sabe que Sasuke podría haberlo esquivado si hubiera querido, sabe que su shishou va a cabrearse y sabe que algún día de éstos tendrá que aprender a controlar su carácter pero ese día todavía no ha llegado y al parecer, no está muy cerca que digamos.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso... tú... pedazo de... jodido bastardo...-Está tan enfadada que ni siquiera puede pensar en un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte. Siente que los ojos le arden y le pican y ni siquiera entiende porque tiene tantas ganas de ponerse a llorar pero antes se morirá que volver a llorar delante de él.- No quiero volver a hablar contigo! Eres un idiota!- Lo empuja con fuerza y se dirige a la puerta cerrandola con tanta fuerza que por poco se la lleva consigo, dejando dentro de la habitación a un sonriente Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sus nudillos golpean insistentemente la puerta. Va a seguir allí hasta que se la abra y si no lo hace entrará por la ventana. Tampoco es que le importe mucho. Un ninja tiene que saber adaptarse a cualquier situación. Dos días son más que suficiente para que Sakura se tranquilice, no piensa dejarle ni un minuto más de tiempo. La última vez, le había dejado una semana y por poco se va de la villa para no tener que verlo. No iba a permitir que ella se le escapara de nuevo. No después de lo que le había costado que le volviera a hablar.

Cuando Naruto había ido a buscarlo para convencerlo de que volviera a Konoha él había tenido serias dudas sobre el estado mental de su compañero. Aquellos lazos que él había intentado romper con tanta fuerza habían resurgido al ver la decisión de su compañero (de su hermano) y no había podido evitar caer presa de ese optimismo que Naruto le contagiaba a todo el mundo, puede que también hubiera tenido algo que ver el sermón que le echó Naruto y la lucha en la que casi se matan, pero bueno, esa era la forma en la que ellos arreglaban los problemas y al final no había salido tan mal. Por supuesto, tendrían que torturarlo para que aceptara eso delante de alguien. Todavía le queda algo (mucho) de orgullo.

Al principio, tanto la Hokage como los ninjas de Konoha habían dudado de él, incluso Sakura se había mostrado reticente ante su regreso. Eso lo había sorprendido mucho. No podía evitar seguir pensando en ella como el miembro más débil del Equipo 7, aquella que necesitaba ser protegida. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio entrar por las puertas de la villa se había puesto furiosa y se lo había echo saber a la Hokage más de una vez. Ella no confiaba en él y nada de lo que dijese o hiciese iba a cambiar eso. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que Sakura había crecido y que ya no necesitaba que él la protegiera de nada. Más bien fue él el que tuvo que protegerse de más de uno de esos puñetazos asesinos que repartía la pelirosa. Esa Sakura fuerte e independiente le gustaba mucho más que la niña llorona que era antes, pero también echaba de menos a esa niña que le pedía su protección y que le declaraba su amor por toda Konoha. Deseaba de nuevo a esa Sakura que lo había querido a pesar de todo, que no había dejado de intentar salvarlo. Pero desde que había vuelto a Konoha ella pasaba de él, sólo le hablaba lo necesario y evitaba tocarlo todo lo posible. Estaba tan desesperado que le había pedido consejo a Naurto y sus respuestas habían sido tan estúpidas que por poco se tira desde un acantilado. Supo que había llegado a un punto peligroso cuando empezó a contemplar la posibilidad de hacerle caso a Naruto.

Sin embargo, había pasado algo que había cambiado drásticamente su situación, había sido herido durante una misión y cuando había vuelto a Konoha, débil por la pérdida de sangre pero consciente, todavía podía recordar como la pelirosa casi le arranca la cabeza a uno de los médicos que lo atendían para poder comprobar por si misma su estado. Todavía recordaba claramente su cara de preocupación, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no se atrevió a derramar y su voz amenazándole con que si se moría ella misma le perseguiría hasta el infierno para rematarlo. Cuando se despertó en la cama del hospital decidió de que si no podía convencer a Sakura con palabras (a estas alturas todo el mundo tiene bastante claro que él no es muy bueno hablando) lo haría de otra forma. La seduciría y la ataría a él de tal forma que al final, ella se querría quedar con él por voluntad propia. Y si eso no funcionaba lo volvería a intentar una y otra vez, hasta que ella cediera. Era obvio que sus técnicas de seducción la habían asustado como el demonio pero...

-Se puede saber que quieres?- La puerta por fin se ha abierto y una molesta Sakura asoma la cabeza por ella.- Te dije el otro día que no quería hablar contigo, acaso eres...? Oye!

En realidad, no la ha obligado a abrir la puerta, se dice, simplemente se ha apoyado sobre ella (quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria) y a esperado para ver si ella cedía y le abría. Cuando esto a pasado, no se ha colado en su casa sin su permiso. No, claro que no.

-Fuera de mi casa, maldita sea!- Sakura lleva unos pantalones de pijama rosas (como no) y un suéter negro, ancho y viejo que le cae por el brazo mostrando la mayor parte del hombro. El pelo corto esta revuelto y no lleva nada de maquillaje. Tiene el ceño fruncido y le mira fijamente mientras levanta sus brazos y cruza los brazos por encima de sus pechos. No debería fijarse en como éstos se levantan debido a su respiración, pero lo hace y está tan sexualmente excitado que la presión entre sus piernas empieza a ser dolorosa. Algo se eso se debe de traslucir en su cara porque Sakura de repente baja los brazos y lo mira nerviosa.

Sasuke, creo que...- No la deja acabar la frase (la última vez fue a hablar con ella y casi le aplana la cara con la dichosa carpeta. Aunque el tampoco se lució mucho, la verdad) sino que se lanza sobre ella y le tapa la boca con la suya. Igual que la otra vez que hicieron el amor ella no muestra resistencia alguna sino que presiona su cuerpo contra el suyo y casi parece derretirse en sus brazos. Le muerde el labio y él gime por la sorpresa, entonces todos los sentimientos que llevan tanto tiempo guardando parecen salir sin que ninguno pueda evitarlo. Todo se resume en una mezcla volátil y peligrosa llena de resentimientos, dolor, pérdida, rabia y anhelos, pero sobre todo de una pasión desenfrenada que ninguno es capaz de controlar. La llena de besos hambrientos mientras la desnuda, la coge por el trasero y la levanta para que sus piernas se enreden en sus caderas. No separa su boca de ella (tampoco cree ser físicamente capaz de ello) y la aplasta contra la pared más próxima, ha estado antes en casa de Sakura, pero en su actual estado no recuerda (ni va a pararse a pensarlo) donde esta la jodida habitación. La situación podría resultar graciosa si no fuera todo tan intenso.

Se quita los pantalones como puede y la penetra con fuerza. Se mueve dentro de ella de forma rápida, urgente, como si no pudiera evitarlo. A través del rugido de su propia sangre en los oídos puede oírla hacer esos sonido suaves y excitantes, oye también como gime su nombre "_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun_" (ya era hora, joder, tanto Uchiha-san lo estaba poniendo histérico) y se siente tan poderoso como un Dios . Entonces ella le pasa los brazos alrededor del tórax y le araña la espalda mientras siente como sus músculos interiores lo aprietan al llegarle el orgasmo. Eso es suficiente como para arrastrarlo a él con ella. Se estremece y gruñe palabras que ni siquiera él entiende, entonces todo se acaba y como la última vez que tuvo a Sakura, se siente completamente en paz.

Vuelve a la realidad cuando siente a Sakura estremecerse y hacer ruidos extraños, está llorando. _Mierda. Bien echo Uchiha, eres igual de romántico que una piedra, ¿No podrías haber esperado al menos hasta llegar a su habitación para lanzarte sobre ella como un maníaco? _Bufa enfadado consigo mismo y la siente paralizarse entre sus brazos. Antes de que se haga una idea equivocada la coge todo lo suavemente que puede y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. La deja sobre la cama y se acuesta al lado de ella, la apresa entre sus brazos y la acerca todo lo posible a él. Siente como ella se vuelve a quedar inmóvil a notarle de nuevo excitado. _Eres un enfermo, Uchiha. _Va a decir algo cuando ella se le adelanta:

-No creas que te lo voy a perdonar todo así de fácil.-Su voz suena suave pero firme y el lo entiende. No esperaba menos de Sakura. No de la mujer en la que sabe que se ha convertido.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a dejar de intentarlo.- Es lo único que contesta pero sabe que ella lo ha entendido y su cuerpo se relaja imperceptiblemente.

-De acuerdo.- Ella se gira y le mira y el se estremece cuando ve ese brillo en sus ojos. Está maquinando algo.- Sasuke... nunca hemos tenido una cita, sabes?- Sus ojos se ven tan inocentes que sabe que va a putearlo todo lo posible. Debería huir. Debería huir lejos y no volver nunca. En lugar de eso gruñe:

-Muy bien, tendremos citas.- Casi puede sentir la sonrisilla malvada de Sakura, pero sabe que si la mujer le hubiera pedido un elefante rosa volador, él habría ido a buscarlo a donde hiciera falta. Que le vamos a hacer, él es así de imbécil. O lo que pasa es que el amor lo a estupidizado. Además, una cita no parece algo tan malo. Seguro que puede con ello.

De momento, él gira a Sakura y se pone encima de ella mientras ella le sonríe y sus ojos se oscurecen de pasión. Sabe que ella todavía no lo ha perdonado del todo, que todavía quedan muchas cosas que aclarar entre ellos pero no va a rendirse. Y sabe que ella tampoco.

* * *

Si quieres hacerle un examen médico a Sasuke, pulsa el botoncito!


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaas! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro One-Shot =) lo primero es disculparme por el retraso pero ahora que ya he acabado la universidad espero tener más tiempo para escribir este verano (si la inspiración llega XD).**

**Lo siguiente es agradecer por los reviews del último cap. muchas gracias a Yanhell, Aki Kissu, Keziitha, Annamariia, ZayaUchiha, setsuna17, asukasoad, alissea85 y Emiita por vuestros reviews. En serio, me hace muy feliz ver que disfrutáis de mis historias, sobretodo de la última porque no tenía muy claro y la subí en plan impulso XD sois todas geniales!**

**Espero que también os guste este capítulo! Nos leemos pronto! Enjoy it!**

* * *

Sakura lo escribe en sus cuadernos. Entrelaza las dos iniciales con formas de flores y corazones: SxS.

Una y otra vez, hasta que no deja espacio para nada más. Tiene siete años y está enamorada (es más bien un encaprichamiento, pero a esa edad, ¿qué sabe ella?). Después despacio lo dice en su mente: "Sakura Uchiha". Y suena bien, muy muy bien. Lo repite hasta el cansancio, hasta la saciedad, hasta que quiere hacerlo realidad sólo a fuerza de insistir una y otra vez. Pero no lo dice en alto. Nunca. Ni si quiera a media voz. Porque es un secreto (un sueño, un deseo). Uno de esos secretos que las chicas guardan para si mismas, uno de esos que atesoras, que retienes y que ocultas de todo el mundo para que así, no pierda su belleza. Uno de esos que esperas que un día se haga realidad.

Sakura tiene siete años y cree estar enamorada (porque a esa edad no sabe nada. No sabe nada de fuego, ni de lazos, ni de sangre. No sabe nada de zorros que se esconden en cuerpos humanos y no sabe nada de familias que se hunden por culpa de su propia avaricia.)

* * *

Esta vez, Sakura tiene trece años y piensa que su equipo es un desastre. Naruto es bruto, insensible y un pesado de los de primera categoría. Kakashi-sensei se pasa el día leyendo libros pornográficos, llega tarde a todos los sitios y como maestro deja mucho que desear. Sasuke-kun ni la mira. Y ella (mimada, vanidosa e inmadura) que hiere a uno y admira al otro con esa facilidad que sólo tienen los niños para ser crueles sin quererlo. Ella (perseverante, obstinada y orgullosa) que no se rinde nunca, a pesar de las miradas frías, las contestaciones monosilábicas y los desprecios velados. Ella que no se da cuenta de que la más desastrosa de todo el equipo es ella misma (Porque recriminarles a los demás es muy fácil, ¿verdad?)

Hasta lo exámenes chunin. Entonces hay algo que cambia (Voy a ser fuerte, por Sasuke-kun). Sakura lo dice y no se da cuenta de que hay algo jodidamente equivocado en ese razonamiento. Pero es un cambio y con ese vienen mucho más. Naruto ya no es tan pesado como parecía, sus palabras se vuelven más suaves a su alrededor (no como cuando llama a Sasuke, pero es un principio) y el desagrado pasa a ser cariño casi sin darse cuenta. Kakashi-sensei sigue siendo un maestro de lo más extraño, con los ojos desenfocados por el dolor y la mirada siempre perdida en el pasado. Pero los cuida y a veces, ellos lo cuidan a él (y Sakura lo siente todo… cálido y familiar). Pero Sasuke-kun sigue siendo el mismo (un poco más sutil y agradable (Sakura casi ve como se derrite un poco el hielo) hasta que la realidad irrumpe de nuevo. Con fuerza) y Sakura empieza a darse cuenta de que no puede llegar al lugar en el que él está y es evidente que él no va llevársela para enseñárselo. Al final, Sakura se queda allí, tirada en un banco, con la sonrisa irrompible y el alma echa pedazos.

_(Gracias, Sakura)_

* * *

Sakura sigue teniendo trece años y se da cuenta de que madurar duele más de lo que ella pensaba.

Cuando Naruto la deja, Sasuke-kun los traiciona y Kakashi-sensei siempre está demasiado ocupado, lo único que le queda a ella es una fotografía en la mesita de noche. Una fotografía que ella usa para recordar. Para recordar lo que fueron, lo que podrían haber sido y lo que, realmente, son. Recordar que necesita hacerse fuerte y esta vez (esta vez, sí) va a ser por ella misma. Tsunade-shishou la entrena (más bien la exprime hasta sacarle casi el cerebro, pero ella lo agradece de forma casi masoquista) y Sakura piensa que le gustaría ser como ella cuando sea más mayor. Si Tsunade supiera eso posiblemente se escandalizaría (y se sentiría casi avergonzada) porque es ella la que ahoga las penas, los recuerdos y el dolor entre toneladas de alcohol. Es culpa de los lazos, se dice. De los lazos y de una historia que se repite, piensa mientras ve la determinación en los ojos de su alumna. Y reza (a Kami-sama, a Buda y a quien haga falta) para que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes y tengan un final más feliz.

* * *

Naruto sonríe y dice algo. Los fideos salen despedidos por todos lados y Sakura le da una colleja por ser tan guarro (Joder, Naruto, no seas cerdo y cierra la boca cuando estás comiendo). Él se queja, se tapa la cabeza y lloriquea un poco (Qué mala leche tienes, Sakura-chan!). Ella pasa de contestarle y sigue con su comida. A su lado Yamato, Sai y Kakashi bromean sobre lo idiota que es Naruto y si algún día conseguirán casarlo o si se quedará soltero para toda la vida. Naruto (escandaloso, alborotador y exagerado) la mira y se ríe con esa risa que recuerda al sol y a días de verano y Sakura se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha echado de menos esa risa. De lo mucho que ha echado de menos a Naruto.

Poco a poco, su corazón se va reponiendo (a pasos pequeños, diminutos que parecen no llevarla a ningún sitio, pero que la hacen avanzar de todas formas) y no puede evitar preguntarse que habrá echo _él_ con el suyo. Si se lo dejó por el camino o si, simplemente, dejo que se perdiera entre deseos de poder y venganza. Sakura se pregunta si hay algo que salvar (y no puede parar de preguntarse porque aunque no lo dice no hay un solo día en el que no piense en él). Pero con el regreso de Naruto la esperanza también vuelve y las cosas no parecen tan malas.

Entonces Sakura lo ve por primera vez en todos esos años y cree que se va a morir, cree que si sigue allí el vacío que siente en el pecho se hará tan grande que se la tragará entera y Sakura (ambivalente, absurda y desesperante) se da cuenta (lo siente tan dentro de ella que duele como el demonio) que Sasuke no sólo ha perdido el corazón sino que también ha perdido el alma.

Sakura tiene dieciséis años y no sabe que hacer. Realmente, no lo sabe y eso la desgarra.

* * *

Sakura tiene veinte años y cree que ya es un poco mayor como para tener que oír las gilipolleces que le está diciendo Tsunade (muy en plan maternalista) sobre el decoro, el respeto, la castidad y no sabe que tonterías más. Lleva varios meses haciendo horas de más para poder supervisar los últimos heridos de guerra que todavía hay en el hospital, le duele la cabeza y no tiene ganas de tener esa conversación con su maestra. Cuando Tsunade empieza a hablar de matrimonio y todo ese rollo empieza a rozar lo surrealista, Sakura decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Se levanta y se despide de la Hokage mientras cierra la puerta del despacho con suavidad.

Cuando entra en su casa y ve los zapatos (que evidentemente no son suyos) en la entrada no puede evitar suspirar. La casa entera está a oscuras pero ella puede verlo sentado en el suelo con todo un mapa de cicatrices en la espalda y la espada sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Las manos le cosquillean por tocarlo (por sanarlo. De fuera hacia dentro) pero no lo hace. Él siente su presencia y se levanta para dejar la espada apoyada al lado de uno de los muebles del comedor (y ella no lo dirá, pero está empezando a acostumbrarse a verla allí todos los días). Cuando Sasuke se gira y la mira tiene una de esas miradas profundas que parecen decirlo todo pero que Sakura nunca ha sabido acabar de leer. Lo único que sabe Sakura es que durante la guerra, Sasuke se puso de parte de Konoha y todos lucharon para vencer a Madara. Todo eso después de la paliza que le dio Naruto a Sasuke con uno de esos discursos que da él (como si supiera exactamente las palabras que los demás necesitan para poder continuar) entremedio que hicieron entrar en razón al Uchiha y por supuesto, la aparición estelar de Itachi que ayudó también a Konoha. Después de todo, Sasuke estuvo en el hospital varias semanas, ella fue a visitarlo (también pudo ver a su hermano por allí y sabe que ellos lo están intentando) e incluso un día le llevó flores. Es mucho más de lo que te mereces, le hubiera gustado decirle pero sus ojos estaban llenos de sombras y Sakura (idiota, estúpida y enamoradiza) casi sintió como el corazón le saltaba como si volviera a tener trece años y le dio tanta rabia que no volvió a verlo. No se había pasado cuatro años de su puta vida queriéndolo e intentándolo olvidar (perdonar) para que ahora él con una mirada le hiciera darse cuenta de que todo esfuerzo ha sido en vano. Pocos días después se presentó en su casa y ella (que siempre ha sido una experta en joderse la vida) le dejó quedarse con la condición de que durmiera en el sofá. Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó desnuda, Sasuke (evidentemente) no había dormido en el sofá sino en la cama y usando su pecho como almohada. Desde entonces Sasuke (terco, imposible y desquiciante) no se ha ido de su casa.

A Sakura le gustaría decir que la convivencia con el es difícil y desesperante para así tener una excusa para tirarlo de su casa pero no sería verdad porque aunque Sasuke no habla mucho y a veces consigue exasperarla todos sus gestos son sutiles y delicados (muy dentro de su brusca personalidad). Así que va a dejar que se quede (sólo para ver que pasa). Porque Sakura ha sido y es muchas cosas (mimada y llorona, terca y orgullosa, ambivalente y exasperante, incondicional y definitiva) pero sabe (dentro, muy dentro, donde ella guarda sus secretos de niña y de mujer) que hay algo que a pesar del tiempo nunca va a cambiar.

_(Quédate, Sasuke-kun. No te vayas. Si te quedas todos los días seremos felices. Te amo con todo mi corazón)._

* * *

Si vosotras también queréis que Sasuke os use como almohada, pulsad el botoncito! Un beso!


End file.
